A Love That Was Undiscovered
by SpiralWolf27
Summary: SasukeXNaruto YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ (you've been warned)...Mature content in later chapters. KakashiXSakura side story/mini story (chapters: 7, 8, and 12 so far) Please review. UPDATE!: later chapters will include SasukeXNarutoXGarra. Also I will be updating previous chapters adding new content so watch the updates! Pairings:boyxboy girlxboy SasuNaru SasuNaruGarra SakuKakashi
1. Training With You Pt1

Training with You…Part 1

NarutoXsasuke

POV of Naruto

It's been a long day and my breathing has now become heavy. Most of my body was limp, useless, and I felt hot beads of sweat roll down my cheek as I look down at Sasuke from the tree I'm resting in.. I had been training as hard as I could today, but I had just be so distracted today. This was mostly because I had noticed that Sasuke seemed a little out of mind as well. His performance was regular, but the look in his eyes looked as if something very important was on it and bothering him. I knew everything about him. I had to.

They say you should know everything about your enemy. And that's exactly what I had done with Sasuke. He is my biggest enemy that just happens to be on my team. So I've gathered everything I could about him up. Every strength and weakness of his; I knew it. In the beginning it was difficult to gather this, but the more I learned about him, the more I began to fall for him, hard. It was like falling from Gamabunta's back once more. But this time I couldn't express my feelings of pain, for I knew I would be only rejected from Sasuke even more.

He is perfection. His fit body, his sharp eyes, the way he walks and holds himself up, the way he talks, his sleek, shiny black hair, his 'I don't care' attitude. He is the perfect assassin; quick and quiet on his feet. and that's exactly how he stole my heart; quickly and without notice until it hits you hard like a trap that kills you before you can even process what has happened.

He is oblivious, completely oblivious, to all the feelings I have towards him. I desire every inch of his brilliant perfection. Correction. I don't just desire it or long for it, I need every inch of him. It's like dangling a steak out in front of a starving dog, but you keep commanding the dog to sit. I, of course, am this dog, and sweet Sasuke is the steak. The taunt is killing me and its barely bearable.

I must try to concentrate on my training. I must become even stronger than I am now. I quickly jump from the branch, that was in the cool shade of the leaves, of the tree, do a quick somersault through the air before landing and gently landing on the ground with a small, almost unnoticeable, stomp. I don't move for a while, so not to disturb Sasuke, who is training here as well. I look over at the base of the tree I had just been in and begin to feel the trunk. It was large in circumference and seemed like a hard wood and that the tree was very sturdy. I quickly pivot on my toes before turning around swiftly to counter kick it before beginning to punch the base as hard as I can. Over and over, i pound my fists into the tree, and my mind begins to wander off into thought once more, not bothering about what I'm doing, but what Sasuke is doing. I peek at him through the corner of eye and begin to stare as he practices his different fire style jutsus. Surges of pain begin to jolt up my arms, but I ignore them for a little while to admire a bit longer. Now, my knuckles are bleeding a little, but I don't care. I stop punching to watch as my skin heals quickly to its original unscathed state, all thanks to the nine-tailed fox sealed within me. Now only semi-dry blood remains, so I drop them to my sides and go lean against the tree's base, which was now slightly dented from my fists. Again, I start staring, but now more obviously, at Sasuke. I let out a small sigh as I think to myself about how this will go on; him not knowing and me just dreaming.

Sasuke in drenched in sweat and I can tell he can barely move because of his low chakara. The jutsus he was doing took much skill and was very difficult. I noticed that his shirt looked hot and was sticking to his body and probably was bothering assumption was correct and it was proven when Sasuke begin to remove his Uchiha clothing and then his undershirt. There he stood shirtless in front of me. I took note of every little chisel in his body, every way it turned, curved, and the way his muscles shined a little from his sweat. It was amazing and as Sasuke whipped the sweat off his forehead and ran his hand through his thick, black hair, he noticed. He noticed that I was staring too much. I turned crimson red and tried to look occupied, but how could he blame me staring. Watching the beads of sweat roll slowly down his perfect figure drove me crazy.

He jumped swiftly up to one of the lowest branches of a nearby tree. He was so silent and graceful, if I hadn't have been watching from the corner of my eye, I wouldn't have know he had gone into the tree. I hope he didn't realize I was staring at him, but he had seen me, I had clearly been staring at his physique. He hops above me to a branch on the tree I was currently leaning. My heart was speeding up and beating harder. I could hear my pulse booming on my ear drums. I was becoming more and more nervous. I knew what Sasuke was up to. He was right above me glaring down from a branch. I could feel his glare holding me it was choking me. He was after me. He wanted something from me, probably an answer for my staring, but no matter the reason he was after me and was like a large black wolf about to pounce upon a small orange fox that was now the one that was obvious; a rare occasion but it was happening now. The wolf could smell fear in the air and how this air reeked of my own fear.

Somehow, I managed to slip away from his threshold glare and I begin to run away. I can feel all my blood has rushed to my face and I was even more red than before. I can't look back I know he is following close behind. I hear him calling out my name, but I ignore it and run faster.  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit! Naruto, look what you've gotten yourself into. More trouble and now Sasuke will kill me. Think, think, think!" I mumble aggravatingly and angrily at myself. my words are fast and choppy as I try to think of an idea to get the Uchiha of my tail... Or nine-tails. "I know!" I begin to make the sign for my shadow clone jutsu and make nine more clones of me, making a total of ten Narutos for Sasuke to chase down and find the real one. We scatter, but Sasuke knows this move to well and soon gets rid of all the clones and closer than before and he's gaining up on me quickly.

I lose sight of him behind me and hope he has given up, but I'm soon encounter the reason of why I'm so wrong. I hear a rustling above my head and I soon find Sasuke on top of me and we're falling to the ground. Once we hit the ground with a large thud as Sasuke is now straddling me and is holding my shoulders to the ground and is pinning me so I can't move. A bit of a bulge has formed because Sasuke is on top of me, plus he's shirtless and sweaty; both major turn ons for me. I snap out of my daze when he shakes me a bit as he talks to me in an irritated voice.

"Why were you staring at me?!" Again he has his choking glare on me. If only he knew.

"I wasn't staring!" I manage to shake him off of me and run away again. This time he doesn't follow me and I go home to take a shower and get some rest. As I begin to drift off to sleep I think. 'Maybe, just maybe, he feels the same way.'


	2. Training With You Pt2

Training with You... Part 2

SasukeXNaruto

POV Sasuke

Here I am again, training. I am always pushing myself, almost too hard sometimes, but it is worth it. Lately I've been concentrating less on defeating my brother and more on my crazy dimwitted blonde enemy on my team, Naruto. Sure he can be stupid... and hard handed... and spastic, but I've been more and more concentrated on him lately. I mean obviously I can do it without being noticed, but it seems as if Naruto has gotten more interested in me lately as well, but when he does it, it's really noticeable. I, of course, act as if I do not notice or care, but it's driving me insane.

Are the feelings mutual?

He and I. We are very different, but we're also very similar in ways. We both have monsters within us and goals that seem ridiculous to most people. He is the nine tailed fox and I am a dark angel, from Orochimaru. He wants to become hokage and I want to kill my brother. We have our many differences as well, but that's enough for me. Then there has been so many times. So many times that he's saved me from enemies... and myself.

He probably thinks I still hate him and despise him. But I don't; not anymore. I love him so much and the clueless fool has no idea.

I don't understand why I'm so afraid to tell him how I feel. I've always been fearless and unafraid of things. I suppose I may be over thinking this. I mean he may reject me and laugh at me. Oh what a mockery I would be if that happened. But, I just can't seem to shake a certain feeling I have about Naruto and his feelings. I think he feels the same way. If only you knew.

I quickly glance over in Naruto's direction and watch him pound his fists into a tree into submission. He must be frustrated at something. I wonder what it is, but he's always confused and frustrated; I shouldn't think much of this. But, the blonde very seductive as he does this; sweat slightly flying from his hair with each pound, and the little noises he makes as he punches.

My shirt is heavy from sweat and is sticking to my body; it's only holding me back. I begin to take of my shirt, still in my own thoughts, and then notice Naruto staring. Pretending not to notice, I continue by removing my undershirt next. Now, I stood there shirtless and Naruto was still staring so I try to look at him, but he soon looked away, blushing, and tries to look occupied with what he's doing, but it almost seems as if he's having a gushing nosebleed in his head. 'Good, he isn't paying attention; I'll watch him from a tree above him.' I began scheming quietly in my head to do a minor stalking session.

I quickly jump up a near tree, trying to be as silent as I can be, so not to get Naruto to notice. I hope that he is standing beneath and find a comfortable branch. Obviously I hadn't been quiet enough because Naruto stares straight up at me so I try to do my usual glare back, but I struggled to even do that. And now he's running from me. Why?

"Naruto! Wait! Come back!" He doesn't listen to my orders and continues to run. Looks like the raven has to chase a fox. "Wait up!" I see him look over his shoulder at me, but shows no sign of stopping. I am able to see his hands as he begins to make signs. The shadow clone jutsu. Now ten orange jacketed blonde boys are running in front of me, but I which is the true one. I've seen him perform this jutsu a million times before so I already know how he distributes his chakra. I quickly take care of the nine clones; leaving me where I was before chasing the real Naruto. Now tired of playing this game, I speed up and I get above the blonde. My opportunity to pounce is upon me.

I free fall quickly on to Naruto and I grasp his shoulders as we fall to the ground so I can easily pin the boy once we hit the earth. We land with a louder than expected thud and I quickly gain control of the situation. He is in a slight daze, as far as I can tell, so I shake him a bit before slamming him back into the ground. I'm straddling him and try not to get aroused by the bulge from Naruto against one of my legs.

"Why were you staring?!" I demandingly yell at him. He gives me a slightly blank stare; he's fantasizing. I can see it in his eyes... Again, I slam him into the ground now snapping him out of his dazed state.

"I wasn't staring!" He begins to wiggle loss, I just let him go.

Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he doesn't have a thing for me. Maybe he just isn't ready to admit his feelings. Ugh. I almost give on all my feeling for the dumb blonde.

I get up from my knees and brush off the dirt from my body as well as wiping off some sweat. I stop in my tracks questioning myself if I should go and once again, chase the blonde, but decide not to. I go and get my jacket and shirt from where I had been training.

Training with you.

I ponder the situation as I walk home, my shirt and jacket over my shoulder. It's cool out this night and there is a slight breeze. I begin to let my guard down, listening to the sounds of the night: a few birds, rustling of leaves.

I catch a glimpse of Garra leaning up against a tree. It's almost as if we are speaking telepathically and he is saying to me "I know. I know the answers you seek. I know what you feel. Confess." My head begins to throb and shooting pains flow through my chakra channels. Garra laughs off near me and begins to speak like a snake.

"Hey Sasuke. Looking sexy for Naruto." He began to choke on his laughs with a crazed look in his eyes. "I know... Everything!" Again, I see him struggling and him trying to redeem control of himself. He gain control of himself and was breathing heavily, slightly sweating. I watched it all with a horrified expression.

"What are you looking at? Why are you here?" His statement confused me. Had he not known what he has just said?

"Nothing... I must go." I sprint home and quickly take a shower and try to get some rest. But that night, I lay wide awake, thinking of Naruto and what Garra had said.


	3. He Loves Me Pt1

**He Loves Me... Part 1**

_NarutoXsasuke_

_POV of Naruto_

* * *

I slowly, but frustratingly, pace up and down the hall thinking to myself. I'm the only one in the building at the time; not sure why though. It's been a while, about two weeks or so, since I have been caught staring at Sasuke... By Sasuke. It has made things a million times more awkward between us and I just can't shake the feeling that something happened that Sasuke isn't telling me. He's been even more skittish and on his toes lately more than ever. Plus he's been much quieter; we've barely said ten words to each other, if even that many. He never takes his eyes off of me. Is he suspicious of me or something? Shit. What have I gotten myself into? I mean really. I slap a hand against the wall and listen to the noise it makes; the sound of my frustration. I again began to pace the hall and mutter small things to myself.

"Why does Sasuke have to be so cool; with his black hair... and Uchiha blood... and sexy body." I think I hear a footstep around the corner; I hold my breath and still as the dead. Chills flow through me suddenly afraid. Afraid of what? 'Naruto you're a ninja, you'll be fine. It was just your mind.' I pivot around on my toes to see no one in the hall with me. Sighing in relief, I turn back to where I had been facing before and resume my pacing. This time, I turn the corner to go to my room and I run into a figure.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." I stopped dead in my sentence to look up at the young Uchiha staring back down at me with a sly grin on his face and his hands shoved in his pockets. "Sasuke! What are you doing here?" I can feel my face becoming a vibrant red. He offered a hand to me so he could help me get up, but I don't take it; I just stare at it and stay on the floor.

I look around; we're alone. As I look back at his hand, still waiting for me to take it and get up off the ground, I take note if every line on Sasuke's hand. I cross my legs to show that I don't plan on getting up and so Sasuke crouches down to my level; resting his arms on his knees and stares into my eyes.

What is this look he is giving me? Something seems strange; slightly off. I'm about to break and have my emotions and feelings poor out. As I open my mouth to speak my mouth is shut when Sasuke presses a finger to my lips to shush me.

"I already know what you want to say Naruto. Your eyes say everything; they speak to me." I then shut my eyes and pull slightly away from Sasuke, preparing to protest, but before I could do so, I feel a pressure of warmth against my lips. It was slightly wet and soft, they were Sasuke's lips; my body was going lip underneath the sweet tasting Uchiha.

As our lips parted, Sasuke embraced me into a rough hug; my head was pressed against his neck and I could tell he liked the feeling of my warm breath on his skin. I could feel his hands slightly shaking around me... or was that myself shaking? My mouth opens to speak, but again I was silenced by Sasuke.

"Don't speak, just let it happen." He then again kissed me. It was soft and sweet, nothing more the just the innocent first kisses. Between kisses, the words are uttered softly, barley that I could hear them but I did.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_One week later..._

Things have been turning for the better for me ever since Sasuke and I confessed our love to each other out loud. We've been holding back our feelings for so long and every time we get the chance, we steal kisses. When we're in public together we act as if nothing has changed between us, but sometimes I just can't help but smile like the idiot I am. When he and I are apart, something feels missing, as if there was a gaping hole in my chest.

Tonight is valentine's night and I'm going over to Sasuke's place. He told me to meet him; he has something in mind. Just thinking of the mere possibilities of what my raven has planned makes me bite my lip in anticipation.

As I approach the door of Sasuke's home, I am crazy excited, like a kid on Christmas morning. I knock hard three times on the door and Sasuke soon opens it in aghast, shirtless; he looks pissed, but it was surprisingly sexy. I smile happily, but am greeted to Sasuke shouting at me and I instinctively begin to argue and shout back. Right as I turn around to leave, Sasuke pulls me in, shuts the door behind me the slams me into the door.

"Sorry Naru, someone was watching so I had to make a show." I nod my head as a reply and I receive a hard, passionate kiss. "Follow me, don't speak." I do as he requests as he leads me to the roof. There is some sake and a sheet laid out as a single candle flickers near it. As he sits down, e gesture for me to come and I obediently do so. As I begin to sit, Sasuke pulls me by my hips into his lap, holding me tight and my head resting on his hard, exposed, muscular chest; his chin resting atop my head.

We drank sake, laughed, and kissed as we watched the sunset as it ended the day. I look up to Sasuke and gaze into his crimson eyes. I kiss his neck and chest softly keeping the eye contact working my way up along his jaw line and begin to nibble at his ear.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I know, and I love you as well." He pulled me lightly by the hair to bring me to his lips and kiss me. His tongue sliding across my bottom lip begging for entry which was soon given to him. He freely explored every inch of my mouth as I did the same to him. This ended the day perfectly, and opened the night for a great time.


	4. He Loves Me Pt2

**_He Loves Me... Part 2_**

SasukeXNaruto

POV of Sasuke

* * *

Thirteen days, sixteen hours and thirty-two minutes since I've drawn the conclusion that Naruto is hiding something. I must find out, I mean it's obviously that he has feelings towards me. Two things are stuck on my mind; Naruto, and what had happened with Gaara that night.

For now I must forget Gaara and focus on one thing at a time; that thing being Naruto. My thoughts are mixed and in a state of mass confusion as I pick at the skin on my bottom lip, making it bleed slightly. The damn boy drives me near my point of insanity, but it gives me such a rush. He is like some kind of addicting drug; I'm like a drug addict and he is source of the addiction, my drug. It has been too long since I've seen him, I need more of him. He must know what I feel and what I go through.

Thirteen days, twenty hours, and seven minutes. I proceed slowly through the still village, but know that there are those who creep in the shadows, watching what goes on during the dark hours. I am alert, aware of what's around me and what's going on; a strong and familiar presence lurks near; Gaara. I pass by swiftly and know he has his glare on me as I ignore him; I don't get far before I hear the snake of a voice hissing behind me. He stands at seven o'clock to me approximately five yards away.

"Where you going Sasuke? Oh wait! I already know. Uchiha, I'm on to you and I know how this will all play out in the end. It's a twisted story which will soon involve me much more. You must go to him now, but trust me, you'll see me soon again so don't miss me too much."

As I feel my muscles beginning to become unparalyzed from his voice and continue walking to the complex where Naruto lives. Lately, Gaara, I've been seeing him more and more often; something is going on. And where is his 'knowledge' of my emotions coming from? Sasuke shake that thought now and figure out what you're going to say once you see Naruto. Oh crap! I really haven't thought this through and I'm not far from Naruto's place now. I got to think fast. I mean if Naruto doesn't exactly feel the same thing towards me, maybe I could use some kind of reverse psychology on him so he thinks he loves me. Right? I mean he's that gullible, but the love wouldn't be genuine.

I am confused and do not know what to do. Maybe I should just turn back? No! I'm going to see Naruto now; I must tell him.

I creep slowly through the hallway of the complex building. searching for Naruto should be easy because most people are asleep at this time, but not Naruto. Something just tells me he's near and awake.

His head is still looking down when he mumbles his apologize then looking up slowly at me and surprise quickly spread across his face and he took a step back causing him to fall on his butt. It was adorable and I smirk at his action. I offer a hand to the adorable idiot, but he just sits there on the ground staring at it.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" He looks around quickly; I assume he's looking to see if we're alone, which we were. It was obvious that he wasn't planning to get up anytime soon so I crouched down to his eye level so I could look into his deep blue eyes. I want him so badly. He opens his mouth to speak, but I quickly press a single finger to his lips. He looks conflicted and not sure what he wants to say although I already know what he's thinking.

"I already know what you want to say Naruto. Your eyes say everything; they speak to me." He leans slightly back, and closes his eyes; I know he wants to deny it all. As he leans back, I see it as an opportunity; it all seemed to go in slow motion. I leaned in lose, less than an inch from his face and stop for a second looking at the blonde as he has tensed slightly feeling my presence become closer. I finally just close my eyes and go for it, the gap between are lips are now pressed together; this seemed to go quickly and the taste of Naruto's lips drove me insane. He tasted slightly like salty ramon.

My balance was going off and I broke the kiss to slightly fall on him in a hug, barley catching myself. We both were shaking, the emotions flowing, surging through us. Comments from Naruto are to be expected so I silenced him before he could say anything.

"Don't speak, just let it happen." I kiss him softly and break back slowly for breaths and the quick three words. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**_One week later…_**

Today is Valentine's Day and I plan for Naruto to becoming over tonight. Whenever we are apart, it hurts, I long to feel his body near mine; I long to run my fingers through his thick hair and to feel him cling to me. Whenever we can and people aren't looking, we slip into allies of behind things to slip quick kisses in. Since we are known to sort of hate each other, we have to act as if nothing between him and I have happened; I kind of tired of the dumb act.

But, tonight I must make perfect for my little fox. I plan to have a picnic prepared with some sake on the roof top so we can watch the sunset. It is about o seventeen hundred hours and I plan for Naruto to be getting her e any moment. As I pace the hall by my front door, I recall how some of my neighbors are always out about this time on a walk; they might see Naruto and I; I guess I'll have to put on another act for the Leaf Village.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door; it must be Naruto, the curtain has raised citizens. It is Naruto, of course, standing there with a stupidly cute grin on his face and begins to happily speak.

"Hey Sasuk…" I cut him off quickly to quiet him.

"What are you doing here Naruto!?" I angrily shout. Similar comment follow that statement and I make sure that the people nearby think nothing of what's happening and make sure no one is looking before pulling Naruto in my house and shutting the door behind him. I was afraid he was about to leave, so I greeted him with a warm, passionate kiss as I press his warm body against the door I had just closed.

"Sorry Naru, someone was watching so I had to make a show." His reply was a simple nod which was fine with me and we went back to kissing for a little bit longer. I pull away quickly so we can make it in time to see the sun set. "Follow me, don't speak."

I slowly lead him up to the roof where I have the food laid out on a red blanket and the candle prelight. I sit on the blanket and gesture for my fox to come to me and him, surprisingly, obediently did so; he was being good tonight. As he begins to sit down, I firmly grasp him and pull him into my lap by his hips. I held the smaller boy within my arms tight knowing he could feel my warm, exposed chest. As he buried his head close to me and got comfortable, I propped my chin on top of his head into his blonde locks, which smelt really good, it smelled like him.

As we watched the sunset we drank sake and laughed. Just as it became twilight, I chose to begin kissing my fox's cute jaw line and neck then begin to nibble at the top of his ear. "I love you Sasuke."

"I know, and I love you as well." I kissed him again, this time slightly pulling him in by his hair, and decided to push a little further. I bit his bottom lip a little before licking it slowly, begging for entrance to his mouth. The entrance was soon given as the blonde submit to me in my arms. I explored his mouth freely; him, attempting to explore mine a little which I allowed to an extent. The day was wrapping up perfectly and the night was opening to be just as great if not better.

* * *

**A/n**

**Okay here is the update please enjoy I'm writing as fast as I can. Hoped you liked the update and please leave a review. **

**~SpiralWol**f


	5. The Raging Fires of Love Pt1

**The Raging Fires of Love**

**NarutoXsasuke**

**POV of Naruto**

* * *

My Sasuke is such an amazing kisser. It's passionate and rough yet sweet and gentle at the same time; oh how it sends such surges through my body every time we kiss. It feels like electricity; like a fire burning passionately for him. Higher and higher the flames rise as Sasuke and I get closer and closer. I feel like it is consuming me, these passionate flames, will wrap around me like a blanket, and take me with it. I ponder on the idea of how I got this imagery of fire within; possibly I got the idea of this fire from Sasuke's fire style jutsus. Our love will continue to grow like this amazing, flawless fire. Well, almost flawless fire. I'm so me and Sasuke is so perfect and romantic and loving and all. He denies it all and says I'm the flawless one, but hey whatever my lover wants to think.

Whenever I'm with Sasuke, I have so much fun and I feel so happy and more alive than I've ever been. Sasuke has shown me a new side to him, a funny, immature side of him that's sexy and so perverse; I love it! But I just can't shake the feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad may happen, I hope I'm wrong. That's not the only vibe I'm getting either. I feel so undeserving of the ravenette. It irks me, but my flames of love, like a phoenix, swoosh over those feelings and remind me of our love.

I feel the familiarly soft skin brush against mine and my eyes flutter open to see the rays of the sun shining in from the nearby window. The place looks familiar, but I'm not at my house. I drag my body up and prop myself up on my elbows to look around more. As I completely sit up and begin to stretch my arms, I feel a cool draft hit my chest, which I now realize which was bare and I was shirtless. The ravenette is curled up near my legs peacefully asleep causing me to chuckle softly.

"Gosh I wonder what happened last night, I don't remember a thing. Everything seems to be a blur."

The smell of the hot Uchiha behind me was strong as I felt warm hands grasp my cheeks. "Good morning sleepy fox. How are you this morning?"

"Sasuke?" I soon realized what was in front of me was just a clone which so looked up at me and had cute neko ears that perked up at me as devious look spread across his face. The true Sasuke began placing kisses on my neck, searching for my sweet spot.

"Yes, my sexy nine-tails?"

"Your neko is adorable, you little hot, red-eyed lover of mine." We soon both burst out laughing at our stupid fake seduction faces as the neko soon poofed away. I've noticed that when Sasuke and I are alone, he is much more laid back and cheerful; it's adorable and I hope he stays this way.

He got held my wrists as he positioned himself in front on me. He was straddling my hips as he held my wrists tightly above my head. His body pressed against mine on the headboard as he planted a rough, passionate kiss on my lips.

"Are you hungry?"

"Um… A little do you have-"I was in the middle of my question and stopped me as he pulled up a large bowl of ramen; he knows me so well.

We sat there quietly slurping ramen for a while; he was still straddling me as he fed the ramen to me and tried to steal some from my lips.

Soon after we finished the bowl he kissed me again, but softly. "I hope you're still a hungry little fox, because I have dessert for you." The way he said dessert rolled off his lip as he firmly grabbed the, now becoming harder, bulge in my boxers. I quickly let out a small gasp as I reacted to his sudden action."Don't lie little one, I know you're always hungry for a little more of me." He got close to one of my ears and spoke slowly, sending chills down my spine. His hand was skilled as he fondled me roughly and nibbled at my ear; both of these actions caused my bulge to grow slightly more. "Do you remember last night?" I was unable to form words so I just shook my head. His grip got tighter as he spoke the next seducing words. "Allow me to refresh your memory." I felt the warm, wet muscle of Sasuke's tongue slipping slightly into my ear then he quickly pulled back and dismounted both me and the bed in one swift movement.

He was teasing me as he bent to the ground and slipped his boxers off, never losing eye contact from me. He was now completely exposed and I was about to do the same, but I was soon stopped by Sasuke who had tied my hands up without my notice. Getting onto the bed once again, he mounted me again and rocked his hips slightly causing friction on both our members. He began to slow as he gripped his cock and planted kisses on my body down to the elastic top of my boxers and began pulling those off with his teeth. I wiggled my hips to help him get the annoying fabric off. He let go of his dick to grab hold of mine and began pumping slightly. His face was devious as he looked up at me; the brilliant crimson eyes gleaming with a mischievous look. My back arched slightly arched as he began to tease me by licking slightly at the head of my cock before entirely taking it into his mouth. A loud moan escaped my lips as he bobbed his head up and down just the right way and it embarrassed me how quickly it made me reach my peak and came in his mouth, which he was able to swallow every last drop.

As I looked over to see what time it is I noticed that I was going to be late. Recently I had taken a job at a nearby ramen shop and if I didn't leave soon I would be over half an hour late.

"Sasuke, I hate to stop you, but I really must be going." I had to struggle to get my words out in between my heated moans from the Uchiha still at my member. His eyes stayed mischievous as he glared back up at me.

"Aw come on Naruto, don't be like that." his grip tightened slightly causing me to wince slightly in pain.

"I know, I know. But if I don't leave now I will be late for work." I had recently picked up a job at the local ramen shop. Sasuke and I were planning to move in with each other and I wanted to be of some help, plus I get all the ramen I want.

"Fine, fine, but I'm not done with you." He leaned over me and gave me a kiss before throwing a shirt at me and I got dressed to go.

I perched on the open window sill and called back to my lover, "can't wait to see you tonight my raven." I blew him a kiss and a quick wink as I hopped from the second story, off to the ramen shop.

* * *

**A/n**

**Yes the chapter is finally done, sorry for taking so long, enjoy**


	6. The Raging Fires of Love Pt2

_**The Raging Fires of LOVE...Part 2**_

SasukeXnaruto

POV of Sasuke

As I stand over Naruto I listen to the sound of his voice as he mumbles in his sleep. _I wonder what he meant when he said something about the flaming fires of love...I guess I might figure it out...eventually._ I sense that Naruto is about to wake up and I hide my chakra so he doesn't recognize me.

He sits up and looks around. He stares at the clone not suspecting a thing. I sneak up behind him, kneel down, start to kiss his neck and say, "Good morning my sexy, nine tales." Realizing that he was tricked he replied, "Good morning to you as well my hot, red eyed lover." Then we burst out laughing. _I find it odd that when I'm alone with Naruto, I am much more cheerful. It feels good, and I hope it stays this way._

I kissed his lips with a gentle but fierce passion and we laid back down, our bodies seem to be made for each other. I asked him, "Are you hungry?" He answered by saying, "Yeah, what do you have?" We got up, went to the kitchen and I pulled out some Ramen noodles. _I know these are his favorite._

As we ate, I saw Naruto looking for something. With a shocked look on his face he asked, "Sasuke...uhm where are our pants?" Smiling I replied, "I thought you would remember, you said you wanted to go all the way last night...so we did." It took him a moment to realize what I meant. When he did, he started blushing and I started laughing. He got up, pinned me to the wall and kissed me with so much force that it took a minute for me to react.

**Three hours later...**

As we lay back in my bed I think, _God that was amazing! It was even better than last night!_ I kiss his head and ask, "Do you remember last night now?" He giggles and replies, "Yes, I remember last night perfectly."

After we are both dressed, he opens the door to leave. Before he does I grab him, kiss him and say, "I love you Naruto, and I always will." He kisses me slowly and says, "I love you too Sasuke." Then he leaves.

I stand there in the doorway watching him go. He looks back and I blow him a kiss. He catches it and turns a corner. _One day I will have to ask him what he thinks about moving in with me._


	7. The Discovery Pt1

_**The Discovery...Part 1**_

SakuraXkakashi

POV of Sakura

My heart can never be mended after what I just witnessed. I can _**NEVER**_ forgive them for doing this to me. Sasuke and Naruto, you will pay for this! **Sigh** I don't understand. How could someone like Sasuke turn out like he is now. I mean I guess I wouldn't be as mad if it were someone else. But Naruto?! I just want to know why...

As I walk with Kakashi down the hall I think to myself, _Today is the day that I will tell Sasuke how I really feel. I __**will **__have him and Ino won't stop me._ Kakashi asks, "Who are those two and what are they doing?" I look up and realize that we turned a corner and two figures were standing by a wall doing something. I reply, "I don't know. Why don't we take a closer look."

As we get closer I start to see Naruto's blonde hair. _Oh no, what did that idiot do now?_ Then I see the Uchiha clan's symbol on the back of the other person. _Now is my chance to tell Sasuke and right in front of Naruto too._

But as we get closer, we see them smiling. Sasuke then leans in and starts to _**kiss**_ Naruto! I looked over at Kakashi and saw that he had taken his band off of his other eye just to see what was happening. While reading Makeout Paradise, he then disappears.

I scream, "WHY!" Startled Naruto and Sasuke jump and stare at me. Then Sasuke says, "Sakura..." I cut him off and say, "Don't 'Sakura' me! How dare you! And with Naruto?! How could you Sasuke?" At this point I had tears in my eyes. "I have to tell Tsunade about this." Then I run off. _How could they? I mean they both knew I loved him. I will never let them live this down._


	8. The Discovery Pt2

The Discovery...Part 2

KakashiXsakura

POV of Kakashi

I walked beside Sakura, Make Out Paradise in hand. As we walk down the hall I can feel the presence of two male figures ahead. As we approached the two guys I recognize the presence that it's Naruto and Sasuke but I do not alert Sakura of this knowledge nor did I look up from my Make Out Paradise. I then hear Sakura's footsteps come to a halt and I look up to see why she had stopped. I soon saw what she had seen. Sasuke leaning in to kiss Naruto… on purpose. I then lift my band up to get a clearer look of the situation as Sakura begins to spout of craziness. I then quickly leave the scene of this love triangle and I go to my apartment where I can read Make Out Paradise in peace and quiet.

As I walk to my bed I think of Sakura. Now that I think about it, her skills have increased very much lately. She's turning out to be a truly amazing ninja. Plus her body isn't too bad either.

I wake up the next morning with Make Out Paradise on my face and a faint memory of the dream I had about Sakura. Damn she is sexy! I get dressed and I am told that Lady Tsunade has summoned me, so I went.

When I got there, I found out that all of this had something to do with what I saw earlier. I told Tsunade, "All I know is Sasuke and Naruto are a couple and the public should know. I mean if they are going out then I am pretty sure they only hid because of the others that love them."

So Tsunade and I agreed that the entire Hidden Leaf village should know. I hope that when this happens they don't have to hide anymore.


	9. The Quiet Before the Storm Pt1

The Quiet Before The Storm...Part 1

NarutoXsasuke

POV of Naruto

I was not prepared for what just happened. I don't think Sasuke was either.

We had been avoiding each other since Kakashi and Sakura saw us. We didn't want to think about it. Sasuke is all I think of. I am afraid of what will happen. This kind of fear is like nothing I've ever felt before. The fear of losing someone you love dearly.

As I lay in bed I ran through a list of questions in my head. Who will find out? What are people going to think? What's going to happen between me and Sasuke? What is going to happen? I kept repeating the last question over and over again.

Someone knocks on my door. My heart speeds up and I hear a thud through my ear drums loudly. I can feel my pulse with every beat, every second.

I ask, "Who is it?" The person replies, "Just open the door it is a surprise."

I tore it open to see Sasuke standing there. I grab him, pull him inside and he kisses me with so much force we fall to the ground. In between kisses, I tell him, "God I miss you soo much!" He says to me, "The only thing I could think about since we stopped seeing each other was what I would do to you when I saw you again" We got up, went to my bed, stripped and then started kissing each other with such a passion one could think the world is ending. I don't care about what is going to happen. As long as I with him I'm ok.

After we 'made out', I asked, "Sasuke do you think that Sakura seeing us was a good idea? I mean I am really afraid but if things turn out okay, well we might be able to be happy." He tells me, "I don't give a damn about what they think. Naruto I told you how I felt about you. I told you because I couldn't bear to be without you any longer. I HATED having to walk around thinking that you hated me. So if they don't like us being together I don't care. All that matters is that we love each other."

After hearing what I just heard I can't help but love Sasuke. I hold his face, look at him with tears in my eyes and say, "I love you too. Nobody and I mean NOBODY is going to take you away from me." Then we kiss each other passionately and slowly savoring every moment together.

We get up, get dressed, and Sasuke turns to leave. I spin him around and kiss him quickly before he goes.

When he leaves all I can think about is What is going to happen now? Whatever it is, I hope Sasuke and I will be able to handle it...

I then fall asleep with Sasuke on my mind.


	10. The Quiet Before the Storm Pt2

**_The Quiet Before The Storm...Part 2_**

SasukeXnaruto

POV of Sasuke

I can't take it anymore. I haven't seen my little demon in five days and I'm going crazy. He is all I can think about.

_Sasuke you must stay strong, Sasuke you must stay calm and Sasuke keep to yourself._

_Talking to myself... come on Sasuke get a grip._

**_Ugh_**...

I scream out loud, "NARUTO you dumb shit, I need you!"

I bet you feel the same way right now, but, you're probably just crying on your bed thinking of me, stuffing your face with ramen and watching some stupid romance anime.

Damn that would be so cute though. I wish I could just hold you right now and run my fingers through your soft, blonde hair. You're so adorable. I picture myself running my hand through his hair. _I don't know what's going to happen but I don't want Naruto to leave me...not after what I did to him. I can't bear the pain I dealt with when I left to go with Orochimaru. I can't take this anymore! I have to see him._I get up and get dressed to leave.

As I walk down the streets, I keep my head low and walk quickly to Naruto's place. When I get near his place I picture myself looking in his brilliant, blazing, blue eyes. I get to his door and knock three times.

Naruto asks, "Who is it?" I reply by saying, "Just open the door, it's a surprise." _You would think he recognized my voice by now._

He tore open the door and looked surprised to see me. He grabs me, pulls me inside and I kiss him with so much force we fall to the ground. In between kisses, he tells me, "God I miss you soo much!" I say to him, "The only thing I could think about since we stopped seeing each other was what I would do to you when I saw you again" We got up, went to his bed, stripped and then started kissing each other with so much force that I thought the bed would break.

After we 'made out', he asked me, "Sasuke do you think that Sakura seeing us was a good idea? I mean I am really afraid but if things turn out okay, well we might be able to be happy." I tell him, "I don't give a damn about what they think. Naruto I told you how **_I_** felt about you. I told you because I couldn't bear to be without you any longer. I **_HATED_** having to walk around thinking that you hated me. So if they don't like us being together I don't care. All that matters is that we love each other."

He looks at me with tears in his eyes and says "I love you too. Nobody and I mean **_NOBODY_** is going to take you away from me." Then we kiss each other passionately and slowly savoring every moment together.

We get up, get dressed, and I turn to leave. Naruto spins me around and kisses me quickly before I go.

While walking home, thoughts race through my head. _How can we be together knowing something bad will happen? What is going to happen? Will it be soon? God I miss him already. I hate having to be away from him like this. It is tearing me apart!_

I feel the tears rolling down my eyes and I run the rest of the way home. I mutter to myself, "Why do I have to love him so much?"

As I fall asleep I think to myself, _Whatever the future holds, as long as Naruto and I are together, I will be ready._ Then I drift off into a long slumber...


	11. Doomsday Pt1

Doomsday...Part 1

NarutoXsasuke

POV of Naruto

Everything started when Tsunade called. The damage that Sakura has done to me and my lover will never be repaired. SHE BASICALLY MURDERED US! We are the two most hated people in the village and we found a sliver of happiness but she took it away...why?

As I walk to the Hokage's mansion I notice that the entire village is walking there as well. Oh no! Please! If they find out we are dead! I just pray to God that Sakura knows what she has done.

I look around and see Sasuke and I immediately run to his side. But I make it look like I am running someplace else, just in case the villagers notice. I feel him grab my hand and squeeze, this makes me feel alot better about this situation.

When we get to the mansion Kakashi calls us to him and tells us to go to the balcony. As we travel up the stairs I feel the salty tears of fear streaming down my face.

Sasuke asks "Naruto what's wrong? If you don't want to do this we can leave right now. And we will figure something out."

I tell him, "Nothing is wrong Sasuke; I'm just scared right now. But we can't run. If we do then they will just hunt us down. Let's just face it and see how they react. We will run if and only if they hate us."

When we reach the balcony I see Sakura standing next to Tsunade and I ask,"Why! Tell me why! What did we do to you for us to deserve this?! All we wanted was to be together so why did you have to take away the little sliver of happiness we had? We just wanted to be happy. But I guess since our lives are so fucked up we can't be. So thanks Sakura. Thanks for everything that's about to happen."

I walk away in Sasuke's arms but he tells her,"I want you to remember that anything bad that happens to either of us because of this, falls on your hands."

Then we walked to the front of the balcony and Tsunade soon followed with Sakura and Kakashi and that's when things took a turn for the worst...

A/N:

Hey yall! Hope you like it so far, but I'm going back and rewriting all the chapters. Basically I made the story like (bones) my partner gave it the skin( what you have here) and I'm going in and putting in the meat...

I need him part 2 of this so yall can see more of my SUPER SEXY KakashiXSakura


	12. Self Acceptance

_Self Acceptance_

SakuraXKakashi

POV Sakura

* * *

I gaze at myself in the mirror as I begin to remove my clothes. Only my bra and panties remained. I carefully take note of the leaf village sign on my left bra pad as my hands play with a small orange bow on my panties. I sigh once more before sighing and removing those as well. I fold them and step into the shower, enjoying the feel of water flow through my pink hair and down my bare body. I now begin to recall my ever-present frustration: Kakashi. I can feel my body tensing up at just the thought of him. I began to let my hands wander. I slowly run my hands through my hair and leave one on my neck as the other continues to travel. I now realize that there is another problem, a much more…personal problem.

My left hand travels down my side and over my ribcage, making its journey back up to my breast. I circle my finger around the nipple, enjoying the feeling of pleasure coursing through my body, just wishing it was Kakashi's touch. My other hand that had been on my neck, now slowly proceeds down the length of my wet body and down to my round ass. I begin to slowly mumble to myself about my problems and curse under my breath. "Oh Naruto…. Why'd you have to go and steal Sasuke from me? You bastard. You fucking bastard!" My hands continue towards my pussy. "And Sasuke why'd you have to go and fall for that blonde idiot? You aren't like that. You deserve better; someone who is sweet and kind and who isn't insane…. Someone like me." A faint moan is let out and my middle finger grazes across my clit. "Then there's Kakashi. He's my sensei. And well… he's my sensei! He can't possibly be attracted to me." I let out a few more moans as I speak with occasional chuckles. "I mean… aha… ugh… I am attracted to him but what would he see in me? I'm just one of his many young 'fan-girls'… mmhm… of his that just happens to be his student… aha… and besides…" I stop speaking for a moment and lick the finger I had used to rub my clit wit and taste myself which had already become wet- and not from the shower-. "… Besides my boobs aren't that big and my forehead isn't attractive in the least." I let a small, disappointed, laugh." Oh Kakashi."

By this time I had slipped my finger inside me and had a slow, but steady, pace going. "If only this was his touch and not mine," I add another finger and my tempo gets a bit faster, slightly harder as well. I speed up, more. More. More. Harder. Harder. Harsher. The room it spinning, I'm dizzy, but I ignore it and lead against a wall nearest to me. There I stand with my back to the wall and one of my legs has slightly risen to gain a better angle for myself. I twisted at my own pleasure and I soon find that I have turned myself where I'm now facing the wall. Now my body is where my cheek and my breasts are pressed to the wall; my unused hand had two fingers in my mouth. As I'm slightly using this arm to balance myself on the wall, I moan and wishfully think of how my fingers could be Kakashi's cock. I think about what I'm doing and assume that his dick would be much bigger than two of my delicate fingers.

I slowly slide down the wall to the wet ground. I'm still leaning on the wall, but now straddling my hand, bouncing a little. I'm all heated up at this point, alone and almost yelling out moans, but it doesn't matter because I'm alone, nobody will hear. "Mmhm….. K-Kakashi, fuck me, fuck me. Oh fuck me hard ugh I want it rough." My body is now shaking and I'm dripping wet, close to my climax, but I soon stop to torture myself. I sit panting alone just listening to the running water and fell it on my body. I slowly remove my fingers from my pussy and replace the ones that had been in my mouth with these. I try to lick most of my sticky residue from my hand and feel the water going from warm to colder.

* * *

Now I'm regretting my personal torture. I crawl over to the handles and turn the water off before standing up and stepping out the shower. Again I look into the mirror, but this time the surface has dew on it, making my reflection blurry and barley recognizable. I stand there dripping wet and wishing that I wasn't so alone or at least felt so alone. Everyone has left me. Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, probably Kakashi because of the… 'Incident.' He didn't usually take well to those kinds of things

I grabbed a towel and tucked it around me before going to my bedroom. I then got onto my bed and just sit on the edge and stare at my feet. I want to burst into tears; I really am alone. I then slide back to the middle of my bed and I feel my eyes begin to sting as tears build up. Pathetic, I'm so pathetic I'm trying to stay strong but I end up pulling my knees to my chest and I put my head on my knees. The tears roll from my cheeks to down my leg and finally dropping onto my bedding.

As I listen to my own small whimpers I just wish that someone was with me. I wipe off my tears on my knees and begin to stare at my feet. I think I hear the sound of Kakashi popping into my room and I look up hopefully just to be disappointed to see my room as regular without any wanted lover there. I take a deep sigh and go back to looking at my feet and I curl up my toes tightly over and try to shake my head to convince myself that I must be just hearing things. But the noise had been so clear to me; I knew that sound so well. Again, I attempt to shake the thought from my mind.

There is a popping noise again, but this time I don't look up because I'm sure it's just my mind. I sit there and watch a salty tear of mine dry up on my skin and I want to cry again but much harder. A familiar voice then softly, but jokingly slightly speaks to me and the words are sweeter, much sweeter, than I expected.

"Aw Sakura, look at yourself."

I ignore the voice sure it's just in my head and I press my forehead to my knees and shut my eyes tightly wishing I was out of this insanity.

"Come on Sakura. Is that really a way to react to your sensei? Ignore me?"

This time I am sure it's real and quickly pick up my head and look to the side of my bed where the voice had been coming from. Surely enough, there stood Kakashi.

At first I was relieved to see him, but that soon changed and I remembered I was in only a towel and I soon became a bright crimson red as I shouted back at him. "Pervert what

''you are doing…!" My angry question was interrupted. It was being drowned by a hard, passionate kiss almost telling me to shut up. I hadn't noticed when he had pulled down his mask, but he had at some point.

"Well I was passing by here, going to get a new volume of 'Make-Out Paradise' and I heard someone calling my name out. So I came here to save a damsel in distress." He smile was cheeky and sort of made me want to slap him, but it was somewhat charming.

"Kakashi… I… I…"

* * *

A/n

Okay sorry for not posting Doomsday part 2 yet, my partner is still writing it. If you've been keeping up with the updates on the earlier chapters, thanks… I've only gotten 3 updated L… but I'm working on it.

When I publish new chapters they will still be short then I'll update them later because… that's just how I roll?

Anyways I hope you liked this super sexy chapter and you'll get to see what poor (sarcasm) conflicted Sakura has to say.

Thanks for the positive feedback and I can't wait to see what you have to say about this chapter.

Love yall bye

~Spiral


	13. Doomsday Pt2

**_Doomsday... Part 2_**

**SasukeXnaruto**

**POV Sasuke**

* * *

I wish Naruto and I were dead; only then that we would be able to live in peace.

O seven-hundred Kakashi came knocking on my door he seemed worried so I knew something bad was upon Naruto and I. Kakashi requested me to follow him and I obediently did so wondering how to get out of this mess.

"Wait here. I'll be back in a moment." With those few words, Kakashi left me to my nervous mind. Whatever trouble Naruto and I have gotten into, I just beg that we can handle it and stay together. If the source of this is Sakura, well she has another thing coming to her and it will never be my love. If this was Sakura's doing then I vow to kill her.

These thoughts are running through my head as I go to the Hokage's mansion. As I look around I see the entire Hidden Leaf Village heading towards the mansion. I spot Naruto running casually towards me so I grab his hand and squeeze it to let him know that everything just might be ok. I look over to my right to spot the red haired, Gaara, laughing his gourd off at the sight of my precious Naru and I holding hands; a sight he knew he would see one day, just not one he had expected to see so soon. The audacity of that sand filled asshole. I can't wait for the day when Naruto and I will kick the sand out of his rich little virgin ass, and shove the gourd up his fucking ass sideways.

We finally got to the mansion and I thought Naruto was about to shit his pants. The villagers had looked pissed off on the way here so I guess he would be scared out of his mind. I really can't talk. I really want to take Naruto and run away without having to face this. I would and will go to the end's of the earth to protect my one true love.

As we travel up the balcony stairs, I feel something wet hit my hand. I look at Naruto and see that he is crying. I say to him, "Naruto. Baby what's wrong. Look, if you don't want to do this then we won't. We can leave right now and we can figure something out later."

"No. Nothing's wrong Sasuke. I'm just scared. We can't turn back now. If we do they will only track us down. Let's face them together. We will only run if things turn out bad."

"Stay strong," I whisper to him as I wipe the tears from his slightly blushed face before kissing him gently to reassure him that I'll always be here with him.

We got to the balcony and when Naruto saw the pink haired slut, her arms crossed, he lost it. Honestly, I was surprised by his choice of words. He spat each word out at her loudly and clearly, emphasizing each individual syllable, "Why! Tell me why you selfish pink haired piece of shit bitch! All we wanted was to be together but because it meant you couldn't have my Sasuke you had to take away the one sliver of happiness we had." His words were now becoming less loud, but still kept its harshness, for his voice had now become somewhat raspy giving him a more threatening tone yet he sounded like he was about to break at any second and burst into tears once more."So thanks, thanks for everything. Oh and by the way, I never did like you. I was using you to hide my feeling for this sexy piece of Uchiha right here." He gestured to me in his fury and then continued to rant on. "And the only reason I am not kicking your ass sideways is because Sasuke happens to like this specific jacket and your blood stains will ruin it. Later bitch."

As Naruto came into my arms I glared at her with the Mangekyo Sharingan taking over and said, "I just want you to get something through that thick skull of yours.I will never love a worthless piece of crap like you!" As I spoke those words they came out sharp and harsh; I could tell it was hitting Sakura painfully. "Also, if anything happens to my lover and I, I will be on you. So keep in mind if this doesn't go well and we have to run, when it all blows over the two of us and most of my allies will be coming for your fucking head. As my delicious slice of perfection said before, later bitch."

With my purpose for life safe in my arms we walked to the front of the balcony with Tsunade, Kakashi, and dare I say her name, Sakura behind us only to face the beginning of our future...

* * *

A/n

Please do remember I haven't yet rewritten this one and look for the updates on the previous chapters to see where the story is going. Also I was thinking about just converting everything to third person by next chapter, because I wan't sure about keep writing the same evens over again, but just different POV. What do you think? Thanks for reading I guess.

Love y'all

~SpiralWolf


End file.
